: This study examines substance use and four other generic risk factors that are based on contrasting though not necessarily mutually exclusive perspectives of marital violence as well as three risk factors that are more unique to Asian Americans' experiences of immigration, acculturation, and home cultures, in court-referred Asian male batterers versus two control groups, i.e., maritally discordant and maritally satisfied non-violent Asian men (N=300). It is hypothesized that 1) Asian male batterers, in comparison to control subjects, have higher substance use; 2) they are more likely the victims of early exposure to domestic violence; 3) they are more likely to have insecure attachment styles; 4) they are more likely to approve marital violence; and 5) they are more likely to exhibit hostile attributional biases. Moreover, 6) Asian male batterers are more likely to report their spouses as verbally assertive and resent their spouses' verbal assertion; 7) they are more likely to have experienced high stress and low familial support; and 8) they are more likely to have experienced power change, due to immigration. By simultaneously examining substance use and the other risk factors, the findings of this study will not only provide information as to the severity and frequency of drug and alcohol use among Asian male batterers vs. control subjects but also address the relative importance of substance use and other variables in understanding Asian American men's marital aggression. In addition, this culturally sensitive multivariate model may also help to explain why domestic violence is a serious problem and can be more lethal in Asian American communities, a hidden crisis that has not been addressed in the current literature.